1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hose and clamp assemblies. In one aspect, the invention relates to a hose and clamp assembly in which a clamp is attached to a hose with an elastomeric envelope that is bonded to the hose and which comprises a removable portion to enable the clamp to be removed and replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible hose and clamp assembly is commonly utilized to provide a fluid-tight connection of separate fluid-containing components. The opposite ends of the hose project over respective fittings on the components to a sufficient extent to enable a subsequently installed hose clamp to tightly engage the hose end about the fitting for a fluid-tight connection. It is common to provide the hose and clamp assembly with clamps that are securely attached at the proper position on the end of the hose to ensure that the clamp is readily available when needed and in the proper position for producing a fluid-tight connection when the hose and clamp assembly is installed.
One such device and method for providing a clamp attached to a hose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,094, entitled “Hose And Clamp Assembly And Method For Making The Same,” issued to D. A. Brovont on Mar. 26, 1991, which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,094 describes a hose and clamp assembly in which a conventional hose clamp is attached to the hose along a section of the clamp band with an elastomeric envelope that envelops the clamp band and is bonded to the hose. The elastomeric envelope may be adhesively bonded to or integrally vulcanized on the hose, and thus retains the clamp in the proper circumferential and longitudinal position on the hose. The elastomeric envelope is of a strength and thickness sufficient to keep the clamp from being accidentally removed from the hose assembly.
There are times when it is desirable to remove and replace the clamp, such as when the clamp breaks, or becomes corroded or rusted so as to be unusable. In such circumstances, it is necessary to remove at least that portion of the elastomeric envelope overlying the clamp in order to remove the clamp. However, the elastomeric envelope is generally of such a thickness and strength that the elastomeric envelope cannot be torn away to enable the removal of the overlying portion. Thus, the overlying portion must be cut away with a sharpened implement, such as a utility knife, a difficult and time consuming process. if care is not taken during the cutting process, the hose can be damaged. if the entire elastomeric envelope is cut away, the replacement clamp may be placed on the hose in the wrong position for a fluid-tight connection when the hose and clamp are reinstalled on the fitting. As an alternative to selective removal of the clamp, the entire hose and clamp assembly can be removed and discarded. However, this results in unacceptable waste if the hose and one of the clamps are still usable.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide an elastomeric envelope having a portion overlying the clamp band which is easily removable so that the clamp can be readily removed and replaced with a new clamp in the proper position on the hose to provide a fluid-tight connection when the hose and clamp assembly is reinstalled.